The Case of the Sacred Jewel
by Mike the Great
Summary: What happens when Yusuke and Inyuasha meet? Read and find out. Please R&R. Faster than a speeding snail, it's Episode 5! This story is discontinued. Sorry people.
1. Preview

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
All right, I'm going to be starting on a Yu Yu Hakusho Inyuasha crossover. It is going to be filled with fights between characters from the different shows and a few surprises. I'm going to rate it PG-13 because a certain pervert coughMirokucough is going to be very true to his character when he meets Boton and Kayko. I decided I'm going to end each "episode" with a preview of the next "episode" in the combined style of the Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho end of episode previews.  
I decided before I start the actual story, I'm going treat you to a preview. Once the actual story gets up, please read and review.  
  
Kagome's Voice: "Hello everyone, this is Kagome speaking. It looks like a bunch of people from my time have discovered the secret of the Bone-Eater's well. And when they use it to go to the feudal era, you can bet trouble will follow them. Now the leader of the group and Inuyasha are going to fight. Next time, The Spirit Detective, Yuske Urameshi! See you soon!"  
  
Still not enough for you? You want another preview? Ok, how about we hear Yusuke's side of the story.  
  
Yusuke's Voice: "All right, looks like the toddler has another mission for me and the team. Go back in time, find out more about this thing called the sacred jewel and try not to get killed by hordes of demons. Sounds simple enough, but when a girl from my time turns up in the past and a demon challenges me to fight, things get a lot more complicated. Find out what happens on the next Yu Yu Hakusho!"  
  
Well, I bet you're all drooling by now. You want read the rest. You want me to type up the next 5 chapters right now, don't you. Well you'll just have to wait. Don't worry, I plan to get the first chapter up soon. Wait till you see what I have planned for you.   



	2. The Spirit Detective,Yusuke Urameshi

The Case of the Sacred Jewel Episode one: The Spirit Detective, Yuske Urameshi!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.   
Authors Warning: I don't know how to spell everyone's name. If a misspell any characters name, please tell me in a review.  
I know this is what you've been waiting for. I already have four reviews begging me to continue. So here is episode one of The Case of the Sacred Jewel.  
  
"Words" means normal speaking 'words' means that the person is thinking  
  
It seemed like a normal day to Kagome as she walked home with her friends. She was planning to meet Inuyasha once she got home. She looked across the street and saw a group of four boys walking towards her house.   
"Um, who are they," Kagome asked her friends.  
"Oh, them. I think the boy in the green uniform is Yusuke Urameshi. He's supposed to be the toughest fighter around. And I think that boy in the blue Kazuma Kuwabara. I think he's Yusuke's sidekick or something," one of Kagome's friends said.   
"The redhead with the long hair is Shuuichi Minamino. He is really smart. He goes to a school close to ours. But I've never seen the short one," another one of her friends said.  
'I wonder if they're heading to my house?' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Uh guys, tell me again what we're supposed to be doing," Kuwabara said to Yusuke.  
"Simple. Koenma wants us to go back in time using some kind of magical well and find out information on this thing called the Sacred Jewel," Yusuke said. He was kind of angry. He was looking forward to a weekend of rest and relaxation. But instead, he was going on another mission. He wanted to strangle Koenma write now. 'Stupid toddler,' Yusuke thought.  
"We should be arriving at the well soon," Kurama said. He was nervous about going back in time. What if they ran into the past Yokou Kurama? He didn't want to meet himself. He wanted to get this mission over with as soon as possible.  
Hiei was walking in the rear. The only reason he came on the mission was because they were going to find the sacred jewel. Hiei had heard rumors of a jewel that could increase a demon's power tenfold if just a shard of it was inserted into his body. Maybe this was the jewel he had heard about. ' Only one way to find out' Hiei thought.  
  
A few minutes later they met Botan at the well, and she wasn't alone.  
"Kayko! What are you doing here?" asked a very confused Yusuke.  
"Well, Botan told me about your mission and I asked if I could come along," Kayko said.  
"Enough chitterchatter. Let's go the well, all right," Botan said. She led every one else to the well.   
"So this is how we are supposed to travel to the past? A musty old human well. Hn, you'd have a better chance closing your eyes and spinning around backwards," Hiei said.  
"For your information, this is a magic well. In order to use it, you must let off at least a little spirit energy. Don't worry Kayko, I can use my powers to take you too," Botan said in her usual cheery voice.   
"I know, let's push Kuwabara in and let him test it out for us," Yusuke said as he shoved Kuwabara into the well.  
"HEY, URAMESHI! WATCH IT!," Kuwabara said before he landed in the bottom of the well. He looked around. Since he was in he might as well try the well. He closed his eyes and focused. A blue light flashed, and Kuwabara disappeared.  
Yusuke watched as Kuwabara was pulled into the past. When he saw the blue flash and Kuwabara disappeared, he decided it was his turn. Without warning, he jumped into the well and disappeared too. Soon the others followed him.  
  
Kagome looked out her bedroom window. She was getting her backpack ready to travel to the Feudal Era. She saw Yusuke and his friends enter the well house.  
She became worried. She finished packing up her bag and ran out to the well. No one was in the room. 'They couldn't of gone down the well, could they?' Kagome wondered. She leaped down into the well. Like Yusuke and the gang, a blue light flashed and Kagome was gone. She was heading towards the Feudal Era.  
  
"Wow," Kuwabara said as he looked around. Kayko was climbing out of the well, being helped by Botan. As soon as she was out, another light flashed. Kagome climbed out of the well and looked straight ahead. "WHAT! How did you get here?" Kagome asked.  
"Simple. We jumped down an old well and ended up here," Hiei said. He stared at Hagome.  
  
A few miles away, Inuyasha heard Kagome shout "WHAT!". He began to run to the well.  
  
"So, don't mind us. We're just looking for something called the sacred jewel," Yusuke said. He was just about to walk away when Inuyasha appeared in the well's glade. He wasted no time drawing the Tetsuaiga and pointing it at Yusuke.   
"All right, you have three seconds to explain your self, before I plunge my sword into your gut," Inuyasha yelled.  
  
One hour later, Yusuke had told there story and Inuyasha told them his. Yusuke and Inuyasha stared at each other. Then Inuyasha spoke. "all right Urameshi, if you're so tough let's see if you can beat me in a fight," Inuyasha said.   
"all right dog boy, it will be my pleasure. But on one condition. You can't use your sword. " Yusuke replied.  
"Fine," Inuyasha said. He leapt in the air and was headed straight towards Yusuke. Yusuke got into his fighting stance. The battle had begun.  
  
Kuwabara's voice: "Wow, we've only been in the past for an hour and Yusuke has already gotten into a fight. This Inuyasha character is tough, but so is Yusuke. Lucky for us, Yusuke has a few tricks up his sleeve. But so does Inuyasha. Who will win? And what will happen next? Why am I asking you, you don't know? Well find out on the next episode, Inuyasha V.S. Yusuke! Come on Yusuke, bring the pain!"  
  
Well, do you want more? Huh, do ya'? Well, you'll just have to wait. Please R&R. If no one reviews this, I might not update any time to soon. So remember, review or else, no more fanfic. Bye!  



	3. Inyuasha VS Yusuke

The Case of the Sacred Jewel: Episode Two: Inuyasha V.S. Yusuke  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inyuasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Well, after a long wait, I have finally produced the second episode of The Case of the Sacred Jewel. Once school gets started again, I won't be updating very often, and this has quite a few more chapters. But enough of my ranting. You want some more of my Fanfic, don't you. Well, then sit back, grab a bag of popcorn and enjoy !  
Also, I might start changing the style I do the chapters in. Also, if I make any mistakes, please tell me.  
  
"Words" means normal speaking 'words' means that the person is thinking.  
  
Episode two: Inyuasha V.S. Yusuke  
  
Inyuasha leapt in the air and was headed straight towards Yusuke. Yusuke got into his fighting stance. The battle had begun.  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inyuasha shouted as he slashed at Yusuke. Yusuke jumped out of the way. Yusuke landed on the ground and began running towards Inyuasha. His fist began to glow with spirit energy. He swung hard at Inyuasha. Inyuasha jumped out of the way at the last moment. Yusuke missed and punched a boulder. It smashed into many tiny pieces.  
  
"All right Yusuke, show this demon what you're made of !" Kuwabara shouted. Hiei observed the fight intensely. 'So, this Inyuasha character thinks he can beat Yusuke. Well, from the stories he told he seems like a powerful warrior, but only if he's using his sword. He will have to make up for the loss of his sword if he wants to beat Yusuke' he thought.  
  
" Spirit Gun!" Yusuke yelled. His Spirit Gun fired right at Inyuasha. Being midair, Inyuasha couldn't dodge the attack and was hit in the chest. He landed on a pile of sharp rocks that cut his arm. So Inyuasha jumped at Yusuke again. This time, he grabbed the spot that was bleeding and shouted, "Blades of blood" and threw several small blade things at Yusuke. Yusuke was caught off guard and was hit in the chest. He staggered backwards a little and then made a fist. "Shotgun!" he yelled. A volley of spirit bullets headed at Inyuasha. Inyuasha tried to dodge the attack, but he didn't jump soon enough and his legs were struck by several bullets. Inyuasha landed on his back. Yusuke jumped into the air and prepared a powerful Spirit Gun blast. "Spirit Gun" ha yelled. The blast was headed straight for Inyuasha. A lot of dust flew through the air. When the dust settled, there was a crater in the ground and Inyuasha was standing on the outside of the crater. Inyuasha leapt up at Yusuke. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inyuasha yelled. He managed to scratch Yusuke's right arm. Yusuke landed on the ground and so did Inyuasha. Inyuasha leapt right at Yusuke. Yusuke waited until Inyuasha was right in front of him. "Iron Reaver Soul..." Inyuasha began. "SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke shouted. The huge spirit bullet hit Inyuasha head on. And Inyuasha fell to the ground.  
  
"STOP!" both Kagome and Kayko yelled. Everyone looked at them. " Stop fighting guys, you don't need to prove who's stronger." Kayko said.  
Yusuke walked up to Kayko. "All right, I'll stop. I won any ways." Yusuke said. "On no you didn't!" Inyuasha said as he leapt towards Yusuke.  
" Sit boy!" Kagome said. Inyuasha slammed into the ground. Every one looked at Kagome in amazement. Kagome realized that they were staring at her. "It's nothing special. It's the magical beads around Inyuasha's neck. Whenever I say sit, Inyuasha has to sit." At those two more sits, Inyuasha, who had been trying to get up, slammed into the ground again.   
  
A couple minutes later, Inyuasha, Kagome, and Yusuke and his friends were headed towards the village were Shippo, Miroku and Sango were waiting. They would set off looking for the Sacred Jewel Shards tomorrow, once Yusuke and Inyuasha were rested up.  
  
Shippo's Voice: "Well, it looks like some people from Kagome's time have arrived here in the feudal era, and are here to help us find the jewel shards. But as soon as began our search, a mysterious demon appears and steals our Sacred Jewel shards! Oh no! But it seems one of these new people has a connection to this demon. Next time: The Mysterious Thief, Yoko Kurama! See ya soon.  
  
Well, there is your new chapter. And yes, they are meeting Yoko Kurama. If you think about it, Yoko Kurama probably would have been alive during the feudal era. So what will it be like when Kurama meets himself? Who knows? I do. Wheeeeeeeeee. I like knowing stuff you don't know. Now just review. I must have reviews. My kingdom for some reviews!  



	4. The Mysterious Thief, Yoko Kurama

The Case of the Sacred Jewel Episode Three: The Mysterious Thief, Yoko Kurama  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. But I am the proud owner of somebody's soul.  
  
Well, we meet again. And I have some more fanfic for ya'. But first I have some things to say.  
In response to l.e.f's review: There was a hole in time that made it so Yoko Kurama was alive in the Feudal Era.  
To all my other reviewers: Thanks for your opinions. It's people like you that encourage me to continue writing.  
Now that I have that said, on with the fanfic.  
  
"Words" means normal speaking 'words' means that the person is thinking  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome and Yusuke and his friends walked through the village. They were heading towards the building where they were planning to meet Miroku, Sango and Shippo. A mysterious shadow followed them.  
  
"Miroku, Sango, Shippo! I'm back. And I brought some people from my time!" Kagome shouted as the group headed towards Miroku and the others. Miroku looked up and spotted Botan and Kayko. 'Ah, two more lovely ladies to work my charm on' Miroku thought as he headed towards Botan. "Hello, I have one question to ask a pretty lady like you. Will you bear my children?" Miroku asked Botan. "Well...I..Um..." Botan said blushing. "It seems you are to embarrassed to speak. Then how about you, would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Miroku said, grabbing Kayko's hand in one hand and using his other hand to grab her butt. WHAM! Miroku was now face down on the ground and Yusuke was stomping him and yelling at the top of his lungs about how Miroku had better keep his hands off Kayko or he'll make him flatter than a pancake. After Kuwabara and Kurama had pulled Yusuke off of Miroku and stories had once again been exchanged, the Inuyasha group and Yusuke's group decided to walk a bit off into the woods and then set up camp.  
  
Meanwhile, in a clearing in the woods, not to far from the two group's campsite, the famed thief Yoko Kurama was making a plan to sneak up on this group and steal their Sacred Jewel shards. He had heard about Inuyasha, the half-demon warrior and he had also heard of Miroku, Sango and the mysterious Kagome girl that traveled with them. But he had never seen or heard of the other group. There was something strange about the one red head though. Yoko Kurama shrugged his shoulders and snuck into the forest.  
  
'Kurama there is a demon heading this way, and I think there is something familiar about his energy' Hiei told Kurama telepathically.  
'You're right. That's Yoko's energy. But how can it be Yoko is I'm right here. Unless...we have ran into my past self! He must be after the Sacred Jewel.' Kurama thought back.  
'Then I will keep watch' Hiei said telepathically.  
  
That night everyone slept, except for Hiei who kept watch. And a vine silently crept towards the spot that Kagome was sleeping. The vine silently reached down Kagome's shirt and grabbed the bottle with the Sacred Jewel shards in it. And it silently crept away.  
  
The next morning, Inuyasha was awoken by a strange noise. It sounded like a creature was saying poo. Inuyasha looked at the horizon. Suddenly everyone else woke up. They stared at the horizon too. The was a small blue creature flying towards them. And it was shouting "Puu!" "On no. Not him!" Yusuke said as Puu landed on his head. "All right you stupid flying penguin. Go bother Kayko," Yusuke said as he took Puu and placed him into Kayko's arms. "Puu!" Puu said.  
Suddenly, Kagome shrieked. "The jewel shards have been stolen!" Kagome said. Suddenly Kurama looked at where Kagome had slept. There was a leaf from a vine not native to this region near the spot. "Follow me," Kurama shouted as he ran towards where he thought Yoko Kurama was hiding. Everyone followed him.  
  
Yoko Kurama stared at the Sacred Jewel shards he had just stolen. They were so beautiful yet so powerful. He just stared at the shards for an hour. And that hour was all the time Kurama needed to find Yoko's hiding spot. Soon, Kurama and Yoko Kurama stared each other down. They grinned. This would be a true challenge, to fight yourself.  
  
Kurama's Voice: Well, it looks like the past me has stolen the Sacred Jewel shards and I'm going to have to fight myself to reclaim the shards. And trust me, nothing is harder than fighting yourself. So find out who wins the fight and what happens next on the next episode, Kurama V.S. Kurama. How can I beat myself?  
  
So, the two Kurama's have figured out that they are the same person. So now they will fight for the jewel shards. All right now please, REVIEW!  
  



	5. Kurama VS Kurama

The Case of the Sacred Jewel Episode Four: Kurama V.S. Kurama  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho or Inyuasha, but I'm sure my girlfriend wish I did....  
  
Hey every one! I'm back! (Author gets bombarded by rocks, sticks, and other hard objects) Please, don't be angry at me for taking so long to update. My scheduel is pretty full between school and soccer. But here is the next chapter, which involves a very suprising plot twist! Something you would never expect me to do! Ooh! And wiat till you see the next two episodes... I have them somewhat planned in my head. Now, without any further wait may I present the fourth episode of The Case of the Sacred Jewel, Kurama V.S. Kurama. Oh and for the purpose of this story, I'm calling Suichi-Kurama Kurama and I'm calling Yoko Kurama Yoko.  
  
"Words" means normal speaking 'words' means that the person is thinking  
  
Kurama stood there, staring at Yoko. 'If I kill him now, I'll ceist to exist. I must be careful,' Kurama thought. Kurama reached into his hair. He pulled out a small seed and threw it at Yoko. Vines sprouted from the seed and tried to tie up Yoko, but he jumped out of the way. Yoko then pulled a seed out of his hair. Clenching the seed in his hand, Yoko filled it with demonic energy. Soon, a strange plant began to cover his hand and lower arm. Vines began to sprout from the plant. When twenty vines had grown about ten feet long, the vines stopped sprouting. Then Yoko sent the vines after Kurama. Kurama tried to dodge the vines, but there were to many. Soon Yoko had Kurama tied up and was ready to crush him.  
  
"Wait, don't kill me. I'll make you a deal. If you give me the Sacred Jewel Fragment you stole and let me go, I'll tell you something that happens in your future," Kurama said. Yoko thought about this for a minute. He then released Kurma from his vines and reached into his pocket. He then pulled out the fragment of the Sacred Jewel he had stolen and put it in Kurama's hand.  
  
"There, I held up my end of the deal," Yoko said.  
  
"Do not worry, I'll hold my end," Kurama said, "Someday you will fight a demon named Karasu. Bewear his touch."  
  
Moments later Kurama met up with the others, holding the Sacred Jewel Fragment up in the air. And as he handed the fragment to Kagome, a fameous thief watched from the shadows. 'Do not worry my future self. I will insure that your cause will not fail,' the thief thought.  
  
Miroku's Voice: When an attack by a vicious snake demon leaves Inuyasha badly poisened, it will take the whole team to find the herb to heal him. That is, every one but Kuwabara. But when Sesshomuru attacks, Kuwabara must stand up and protect the sick Inuyasha from his brother's wrath. Next time, Sesshomuru Strikes and Kuwabara Strikes Back! Get ready for an amazing fight!  
  
Well how did you like that. Pretty good, huh. The next two episodes will be devoted to a big fight between Kuwabara and Sesshomuru. But then I'm kind of stuck. After the fight between Kuwabar and Sesshomuru, should the next fight be Inyuasha V.S. An old enemy of Yusuke's (I'm not telling who, but trust me, you'll be suprised) or Hiei V.S. One of Naraku's Demon Puppets that is different than the others OR Hiei V.S. A made up Incarnation of Naraku that has a suprising power.  
So tell me what you think in your reviews. And if you vote for Hiei, tell me which opponent you want him to fight.  



	6. Sesshomaru Strikes and Kuwabara Strikes ...

Case of the Sacred Jewel Episode Five: Sesshomaru Strikes and Kuwabara Strikes Back!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

Hello. I'm sure you are all wondering where the heck I've been and why I'm updating Bob and Chippy's Excellent Adventure but not this piece of art. Well, to tell the truth, I had a case of writer's block. While I had a general idea of what was going to happen, I was having trouble with the details. Plus, I type Bob and Chippy's Excellent Adventure while I'm at my friends house, but this is the first time in a long time I've had a chance to type a new story on MY computer, where I always type this story. So, I apologize for making you wait. Now, since I'm sure you're all tired of my rambling...here's the story (Author runs off and hides from angry mob of impatient reviewers. )

"Words" means normal speaking 'words' means that the person is thinking.

Yusuke's group and Inuyasha's group were walking down a quiet dirt road in the middle of a forest. Kuwabara was in the back, muttering about how hungry he was. He kicked a rock into a bush. The rock hit a sleeping snake demon on the head. Enraged, the demon woke up and attacked Kagome, who was the first person he saw. Inuyasha moved his arm in front of Kagome and the snake demon bit him.

"Ow," Inuyasha said sarcastically as he ripped the demon of his arm and ripped in half with his claws. "Piece of..." Inuyasha began before before he suddenly passed out.

"Inuyasha! Are you okay?" Kagome shouted as she ran to his side.

"It's no use," Kurama said as he examined the snake demon's corpse, "I've seen this before. This is a very rare race of snake demon. It's venom will cease all body functions except for breathing and heart beat. Then, if the antidote is not applied, the victim will die in 24 hours. The antidote is the fruit of a very rare demonic tree. If I remember correctly, one of these trees is about 32 miles away. If we make haste, we should be able to make it before a day has passed. My only concern is that Inuyasha will slow us down."

"You guys go ahead and get the antidote without me. I'll watch Inuyasha. I was the one who kicked the rock that woke up the snake demon, so it's my responsibility to guard Inuyasha," Kuwabara said.

"Then I'll help you puppy sit old dog boy over there, " Yusuke said.

"No Yusuke, we need all the fighters we can get. Each one of these mystical trees is guarded by 1,000 minor demons. We can leave behind Kuwabara because he's the weakest out of all of us who can actually fight," Kurama said.

"Hey, I'm just as strong as you guys.." Kuwabara began to say before he was interrupted.

"Then let's hurry!" Sango shouted. Kirara transformed into her large form. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, Yusuke and Kayko jumped on Kirara's back. While it was a bit more crowded than usual, Kirara could handle it. Botan brought out her oar and jumped on it. Kurama tied his rose whip around Botan's oar. Hiei prepared to run. Soon, the whole group went into the forest. Only Kuwabara and Inuyasha remained. Kuwabara propped Inuyasha up against a tree to make it look like he was sitting.

"Man this is boring, " Kuwabara complained. It had been 2 whole hours and nothing interesting had happened. "I wish something interesting would happen soon," the lone warrior muttered.

At that moment Sesshomaru stepped out of the woods.

"I knew I smelled your scent little brother. My astonishment was that there was several new companions accompanying you. I merely waited until all the other scents were gone except the scent of a weak human. Then I knew no one would be able to stop me from killing you and taking the Tetsuaiga," Sesshomaru said, not realizing that he was unconscious because of the sitting like stance Kuwabara placed him in.

"Hey, leave him alone. He's poisoned and can't fight," Kuwabara valiantly shouted at Sesshomaru.

"Who could possibly stop me? A weak and unarmed human like you? You don't scare me!" Sesshomaru said.

"I'll shut you up! Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara screamed as he charged headfirst at Sesshomaru, his Spirit Sword ready. He slashed at Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru easily leapt out of the way. Then Sesshomaru drew the Tokijin and shot a blast of energy at Kuwabara. Kuwabara just barely jumped out of the way. Kuwabara charged at Sesshomaru, swinging wildly. Sesshomaru easily dodged each swipe.

"That's it. SWORD GET LONGER!" Kuwabara shouted as he swung at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stepped back to dodge the attack, but didn't know how much bigger the sword had gotten. Kuwabara's sword left a long gash across Sesshomaru's chest.

"You are stronger than I first suspected. But you are still no where near strong enough to defeat me. I will kill Inuyasha and I will have the Tetsuaiga. And a mere human like you will not stop me!" Sesshomaru said as he charged at Kuwabara, Tokijin ready to strike.

Koenma's voice: Hello everybody. The great and powerful Koenma here. Well, Kuwabara has gotten himself in quite a bit of trouble. After all, this Sesshomaru is stronger than Kuwabara could even imagine. But with his honor on the line, Kuwabara will show us power we never relized he had. But will it be enough to stop Sesshomaru? Next episode- Kuwabara, Modern Day Samurai. Koenma out!

Well there you go. The newest chapter. I'm really sick right now, and was very miserable typing this. But I typed through the misery and brought you this chapter. Now if you excuse me, I need to cough my lungs up. Please review. And hope I get well soon, because right now my brain is mush, and I'm having trouble thinking of the next chapter. And I'm going to the Bahamas for a week in March, so I won't be able to type any new chapters for that week. See ya next time.  



End file.
